Aftermath
by CorinneF
Summary: Ahsoka is out of the Jedi temple and on her own trying to start over. With no master to guide her she's trying to get her life together when she meets a human girl, Ro Gui and her family and a powerful foe that could destroy the Republic itself. Can she protect her new friends and stand up to this new foe. Or will she not only lose herself but her new family as well?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi hope you like my newest story!_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 _Chapter 1_

Ahsoka woke up to a jolt. She jumped up with a start and was momentarily dazed before realizing what happened. The buck-of-bolts she was on had a slight bump. She felt the eyes of the other passengers piercing down on her. Ahsoka breathed in and sat down

"It was just bump, don't be jumpy, Ahsoka," she whispered to herself. It was only three days since she had made the difficult choice to leave the Jedi Order and it still tugged at her mind. She had to leave everything she had ever known behind. Ahsoka missed the Jedi temple with its stunning view of Coruscant that had been her home all her life. She missed Captain Rex and the 501st she had help command. She would miss Padme, the senator that had been like a sister to her and had helped introduce her to Lux Bonteri, another good friend. She would miss Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Plo Koo, who had looked out for her. But most of all Ahsoka would miss Anakin Skywalker, her arrogant master, who had taken her on as a raw, unbaked Jedi and turned her into a skilled Padawan in a matter of years. He had always been there for her, from her first time she stepped out onto the battlefield, through-out the Clone Wars, to when she was on the run from the Jedi, to when she asked back and refused. Yes, Ahsoka would miss Skyguy the most. Yet at the same time, she was at peace. She was ready for a change of pace, no war, no Sith, no expectations, no more life-or-death situations, no Jedi. She was starting off on a new slate, on a new planet, on a new front. She sighed and leaned heavily against the crate that was resting behind her. She was tired. From everything, to start her new life she hoped to get in some well need rest.

It was next to impossible to go to sleep, too much on her mind. On where she came from and where she was going. This cargo ship was headed towards Tatooine. Amazing choice, but from there she might be able to find out where she was going next. She had plenty of options, first there was Onderon. Lux was the Senator there and she would enjoy seeing her old friend again. Padme was clear that she would be welcomed on Naboo. Even, Chewbacca the Wookie had welcomed her to his home planet of Kashyyyk. Though all offers were tempting, she decided to not take them. Sure any of them were better than the dust ball she was traveling to but honestly, any of those places were too full of memories.

* * *

She decided to pass the time by studying the other passengers. There weren't many, and half of them looked like the kind of slim balls and criminals from the underbelly of Coruscant. Ahsoka touched her light sabers to make sure they were still there and so that she could be ready for a fight if one of them got the wrong idea. On board was a Rodian couple, speaking in Huttese, no use trying to figure out what the heck they were talking about. A female Twi'lek, a male Amani and another male Aqualish were sitting on a couple of creates all had blasters. Probably bounty hunters or some other person with a get rich as fast as posable and do whatever it takes, they had no honor and the only person they would listen to is the person that paid them the most credits. It was best to just stay away from them. In the back corner was a human family. The mother was sitting against a crate, in her arms a small bundle, surrounding her was ragged sacks, probably everything they owned where in there. On her lap was a little brown haired, head of a boy, no more than three years old he was sleeping quietly and undisturbed. Above the young mother was a little girl her legs hanging down from the crate next to her mother's bouncing a ball. The mother was quite young only a few years older than Ahsoka herself. The ship made a sudden jerk and the little girl's ball came rolling over to Asoka. The little one scrabbled down after it but slowed as she shyly approached Ahsoka. Ahsoka picked up the ball and offered it to the little girl. She timidly reached out and took it. The girl ran back to her mother who had been watching and then whispered something into her daughter's ear and the little girl came running back.

"Thank you." And as quick as a flash she returned to mother's side.

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head. She wished she could have had a mother like that in her younger years. The rest of passengers were a mix of two more

Twi'leks, three Bith carrying various types of musical instruments, a group of rough looking Duros with a few humans and two Felleen (which was amazingly rare). At the very back hidden behind a few crates was one stranger in a cloak. Ahsoka suddenly felt cold; the force was strong with this man, the dark side of it. Ahsoka saw the man look up; his hair and eye were white. An Arkanain. Although most Arkanains allied themselves with the Jedi, other Arkanains were known for their horrible experiments on other species. Ahsoka gripped her lightsabers hard. She honestly didn't want to get in a fight this ship in the middle of space with all these other passengers at risk, but she couldn't just do nothing. She may have quit the Jedi order but she still felt she had a responsibility to protect the innocent and the Jedi. It was only going to be a few more hours before they would hit the surface of Tatooine, from there she could follow him and maybe see what he was up to. Maybe she was just paranoid and he wasn't a Sith lord, but it would make her feel better to check it out just the same. For now he was on the ship and had nowhere to go, she could bide her time.

Ahsoka suddenly felt tired. She just wanted a new life without any Sith or Jedi or anything, she just need rest. She put her sack of belonging down and placed her head on top of them.

"Just a little nap," she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and felt a peace and finally got some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! finally! this took forever to finish but it is done! You are welcome! Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 _Chapter 2_

The next time Ahsoka woke up she could see the dust ball Tatooine from the wind drawing closer. They would be entering the atmosphere soon, might as was get everything packed up so she'd be ready the minute they landed. She wouldn't want to lose the Arkanain. Ahsoka peered over her crate; he was still there, a shadow in the back. She sighed a breath of relief, and looked to the other passengers. The little boy was awake and tossing the ball back and forth with his sister. Their mother was now sitting on top of the crate next to her children. The sight warmed Asoka's heart.

The ship jerked slightly as it entered the atmosphere as it got ready to dock at the landing pad. All the passengers gathered their things and shifted around getting to leave the vessel. Ahsoka gathered up her things trying to look as inconspicuous as possible with one eye always on the Arkanain, who seemed in no hurry to get off the vessel. The ship bounced as it docked. A moment of silence then the doors hissed open letting in bright light of the desert planet. Passengers disembarked, some hurrying off with someplace to go, others just wandered, but the only one that interested her was her Arkanain friend. He quietly and quickly made his way off the ship and headed towards the sandy market place. Ahsoka followed him at a distance keeping her lightsabers close. He stopped at a stall that was selling purple fruit that said it was fresh but looked far from it. Ahsoka slowed down behind and went in front of a stall selling old bits of junk, with a Duros seller.

"Hello mam', is thar' anythin' a beaut' like yourself want?" Ahsoka looked down at the clutter of rusted blasters and dirty clothing, and then she saw a cloak that was in decent shape.

"How much for the cloak?"

* * *

The Arkanain stayed there for a while. He glanced around then left the fruit stand and started at a steady pace, Ahsoka put her hood down. After he had gone a little distance she started walking stalling at stalls to make the effect that she was just a normal shopper. He continued walking when suddenly he turned into a corner. Ahsoka ran around the corner and found herself in an alleyway the Arkanain wasn't there. He was gone she had lost him. Ahsoka kicked herself. If she had sensed him, couldn't he also sense her? This had just been a waste of time. Then someone dressed in black came from out from the shadows. It wasn't the Arkanain, this man was bigger, much bigger, and a lot scarier.

"Who are you?" She asked "Answer me!"

His hand went to his belt and a red glow came as held a crimson lightsaber.

"I am Sith."

Ahsoka grabbed and lit her lightsabers one in each hand. The Sith came running towards her and crash his lightsabers against hers. Ahsoka pushed him back and jumped up bringing her lightsabers down on him he deflected it twisting her around bring down his own lightsaber. She deflected it with her green lightsaber. Something beeped on his wrist.

"I don't have time to deal with you," he grunted. She made a jab with her other lightsaber. He avoided and put up his hand using the force knocking her back then he jumped up on to the roof of the buildings.

"We'll meet again." And he disappeared. Ahsoka jumped up on to the roof of the brick house and saw the black stranger across the roof.

"We'll meet now." She growled.

He ran crossed the rooftops with Ahsoka close behind him. As she came nearer the black figure light his lightsaber and tried to swing it at her. She deflected and jumped as an alleyway came up. She brought down both of her lightsabers on his head as they landed. He turned and put up his hand, using the Force, and pushed her back. She turns and grabbed on to a ledge of a roof with one hand. She looked down. Reasonably high, not high enough to kill, but she preferred not to fall from this height. She pulled herself up. The Sith was already far away so she would have to run even faster. She started off again when he took his already lit lightsaber and ran it along the edge of roof causing big chunks of it to start to fall. Bellow the little girl from human family was sitting directly underneath.

"This is where we part ways for now," The Sith smirked. Ahsoka gasped and without thinking dove off the roof next to the little girl as the rocks came tumbling down.

* * *

The mother turned around from buying fruit and looked to where her daughter was sitting and little shriek came out. Instead of see her five year old child there were huge rocks. She shot over pile of boulders with her three year old in her hand where her daughter was buried and started hulling boulders out. Most of them too heavy for her, at least while she was just moving them with her hands. She could use her other ability's but then she would expose herself and her old life. She didn't care if it meant her daughter's life. Any of her children's lives. She got back and got ready to use her hidden ability when the rocks moved.

* * *

Ahsoka burst back into daylight. She had used the Force to protect her and the little for the most part but her leg stung and her arms were litter with cuts and bruises. The child was in her arms and had wrapped her arms around Ahsoka tightly. She coughed a little, as her mother rushed up taking her in her own arms. A crowd now stood around whispering to each other. Ahsoka started to move then groaned. Her leg was on fire. Her started to try to help herself out when a hand came next to hers and started to help her. Asoka look up and saw the mother.

"Thank you for saving Calra, she could have died if it hadn't been for you" she smiled.

"All in a day's work." Ahsoka grinned and then groaned again as her one leg came free. Then she remember the Sith. She glanced up hoping he might still be there. No hope, he was gone.

"Are you ok?" the mother asked worried.

"I think I'll live " Ahsoka replied.

"So do you have a name?" the mother asked.

"Ahsoka Tano, and you?"

"Ro, Ro Gui, and it's a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

 _Next chapter may take a while because of the Christmas season but it will get done I promise!_


End file.
